


Помоги по-дружески, а?

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Mini, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: А точнее, Гинтоки не понимал, как мог согласиться помочь своему непутёвому другу. А если ещё точнее, он ломался три дня, даже не зная всех тонкостей просьбы. И теперь, когда Кацура наконец его уломал, он проклинал всех и вся, что всё же согласился.
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Помоги по-дружески, а?

—Зура, твою мать! Ты можешь нежнее? 

— Не ной. Ой, то есть, не Зура, а Кацура! 

— Да как тут не ныть? Ты слишком туго затянул.

— Так надо, иначе будешь выглядеть, как распухшая слива.

— Я в любом случае не очень похож на стройную девушку, так что этот чёртов корсет не поможет! 

— Прекрати ныть, Гинтоки! Ты мужик или кто? 

— Вот именно, что мужик! 

Это продолжалось уже около сорока минут. Бессмысленный спор, вперемешку с матами со стороны Гинтоки и попытками Кацуры его успокоить. Честно говоря, как они пришли к этому моменту – оба не понимали. А точнее, Гинтоки не понимал, как мог согласиться помочь своему непутёвому другу. А если ещё точнее, он ломался три дня, даже не зная всех тонкостей просьбы. И теперь, когда Кацура наконец его уломал, он проклинал всех и вся, что всё же согласился. 

— Это последний раз, когда я тебе помогаю, помяни моё слово! 

— Хорошо-хорошо, только закройся уже и ещё немного втяни живот. Я скоро закончу. 

— Это просто уму непостижимо, — не унимался Гинтоки. 

Да и не собирался он успокаиваться. Он будет вспоминать об этом дне в каждый подходящий и не подходящий момент, стараясь максимально упрекнуть «долбаного Зуру» в том, что заставил его обманом помочь в таком неблагородном деле. Нет, ну вы только представьте: гордый Широяша должен был сейчас не только позорно втягивать живот, чтобы можно было затянуть корсет, но ещё до этого и брить ноги! Потому что волосы, видите ли, не давали нормально натянуть чулки. Чулки, Карл! 

Хотя, честно говоря, то, что и сам Кацура вырядился подобным образом, а точнее в платье горничной, немного успокаивало. Гинтоки не единственный чувствовал себя неудавшимся трансвеститом. Но, от чистого сердца признаваясь самому себе, он мог со смелостью сказать, что Кацуре роль женщины подходила намного больше. В нём было больше природной элегантности и изящности, длинные мягкие волосы и, конечно же, черты его лица тоже были более нежными. Тем не менее, отличное умение Котаро вживаться в образ женщины не спасло от таковой участи Гинтоки, который сейчас пытался научиться дышать заново в ужасно неудобном корсете. И это он ещё молчит о том, что еле отвертелся от каблуков. Это было бы уже слишком, даже для такого бравого война, как Гинтоки. 

В общем, Кацуре была нужна помощь в его, как он её величал, патриотической миссии. А проще говоря – нужно было под прикрытием подобраться как можно ближе к какой-то важной шишке из Бакуфу. И, конечно же, это оказался толстый мужик в возрасте, который забавлялся с милыми девчушками почти всё своё свободное время. И, конечно же, у него был какой-то пунктик, так что всех он заставлял носить эти вульгарные костюмы горничных или, того хуже, кошечек-собачек. Ну и, конечно же, Кацура не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как обманом заманить сюда Гинтоки и вместе с ним под прикрытием пробраться к этому мужику. 

Гинтоки не был уверен, думал ли его друг своей пустой головой хоть иногда, но сегодня она, по-видимому, банально была вне зоны доступа. Потому что сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом, он совершенно точно понимал, что милые горничные из них просто провальные. Не скрывая своих мыслей, Гинтоки тихо вздохнул и поникшим голосом протянул:

— Это фиаско… 

— Гинко, выше нос. Мы те ещё секси-штучки, — игриво протянул Зура, пытаясь сымитировать слащавый голос старшеклассницы. Даже тут у него ничего не вышло. 

— Я просто не понимаю, неужели ты не мог отправить туда кого-то из своих людей? — с надеждой в голосе поинтересовался Гинтоки.

— Не должно самураю таким заниматься! 

— Проще говоря – они отказались, да? 

— Проще говоря… Да, отказались, — сдал свои позиции Кацура. 

— А заплатить каким-то действительно симпатичным девчушкам, чтобы те тебе всё на блюдечке принесли? — не сдавался Гинтоки, всё ещё надеясь отвертеться от столь ужасающего задания. 

— Мы бедные люди, Гинтоки, — с непонятной гордостью в голосе ответил Кацура. 

— Боже, ну ты ведь мог позвать ту же садистку или Кагуру, но не меня же! — вспылил Гинтоки, у которого всё ещё знатно пригорало со всей этой ситуации. 

— Так я и позвал, — наконец просияв улыбкой, сообщил Котаро. 

— Что? — только успел удивиться Гинтоки, как услышал, что в комнату кто-то вошёл. 

— Харе ныть, салаги, — протянул наглый тоненький голосок. 

Гинтоки медленно, словно в замедленной съёмке, развернулся на 180 градусов, чтобы увидеть Кагуру. Она стояла, облокотившись о дверной проём, одной рукой упёршись в бок, а второй бесцеремонно ковыряясь в носу. На ней тоже было платье горничной, которое, вообще-то, смотрелось на изящной девушке намного более презентабельно, чем на двух взрослых мужиках. Её рыжие волосы были собраны в два высоких хвоста и, если бы не выражение её лица и палец в носу, Кагура сошла бы за вполне приличную кандидатку на роль милой девушки. 

— Какого хрена, Зура?! 

— Лидер, я так рад, что ты пришла! — полностью игнорируя совсем потерявшего обладание Гинтоки, Кацура обратился к Кагуре. 

— Ты что, совсем идиот? Позвал маленькую девочку на такое задание! — Саката включил режим юной мамочки, негодуя, что её ребёнка заставляют делать что-то непозволительное. 

— Да чего ты завёлся так, сам же недавно её кандидатуру выдвинул! 

— В теории, Зура, в теории! 

— Так, вы оба, заткнулись. Я не совсем поняла, что надо делать, но в награду мне обещали суконбу, так что давайте побыстрее разберёмся с этим. А то в этом платье жутко неудобно, — перебила очередной спор Кагура. 

Гинтоки лишь снова грустно вздохнул.

***

Когда и как всё пошло не по плану – уже никто сказать не мог. Во-первых, их разделили при самом входе в этот сомнительный дом. Зура и Гинтоки попали в «комнату ожидания» к куче других девушек, которые пытались словить своё счастье в этом подобии особняка. И, честно признаться, на их фоне Кацура с Гинтоки выглядели ещё вполне ничего. А вот Кагуру сразу отвели к хозяину, то бишь тому, за кем они сюда и пожаловали. На секунду они подумали, что дело в шляпе, но уже через каких-то жалких 10 минут поменяли своё мнение.

Кагура с треском провалилась. Ещё бы, она вальяжно вошла в комнату того, перед кем было принято строить глазки, и расселась на полу требуя принести ей халявной еды. Всё было бы не так плохо, но несчастный решил распустить руки, после чего остался с переломанными пальцами. Так что когда Кагура стала неконтролируемо разносить поместье, Гинтоки и Кацура больше не стали ждать и подорвались с места в направлении главного беспорядка. 

Их провалившаяся миссия сделала ещё пару неблагоприятных пируэтов и, прожевав и выплюнув несчастных «горничных», хоть и не поставила их раком, но заставила напрячь булки и бежать со всех ног. Ведь оружие пронести было негде, а толпа разъярённых людей вперемешку с аманто бежала за ними, не желая отставать. И, поскольку всё и так с треском провалилось, сражаться уже не было смысла. Поэтому они позорно бежали. Кагура, как всегда наделав дел, бежала быстрее всех, следом за ней Кацура, а в конце плёлся Гинтоки, который банально не мог нормально бежать, потеряв где-то туфлю. В добавок корсет пережимал так, что он не мог свободно ни вздохнуть, ни пёрнуть, а левый чулок постоянно сползал, так и грозившись потеряться вслед за туфлей.

***

На дворе уже стояла глубокая ночь. Лишь в какой-то забегаловке сидело три дамы, две из которых опрокидывали в себя один стакан за другим, а третья опрокидывала в себя одну тарелку риса за другой. Денег у них не было. Так что платить придётся, походу, натурой… 


End file.
